Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox
1) There is an inconsistency in usage of 'civilian' in infoboxes: for some characters it is written in the "Affiliations" field, for others in the "Occupations" field. We should settle which variant to use. Or maybe not to write it at all? 2) I also noted that for some characters it is written "Affiliations: Neutral", "Occupations: None", etc. Such things give absolutely no info, so should be deleted, as I think. Ruxax (talk) 21:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, civilian is a social status (compared to criminal), so somewhat like an occupation (like noble and commoner). Affiliation is with whatever town/city they are residing in, or neutral. 04:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC) What Yata said 06:02, June 25, 2014 (UTC) It makes sense to have a neutral affiliation, and people who we don't know anything beyond civilians can have an occupation of civilian. I don't see the problem, that is information about the person. 07:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) So, it is agreed that 'civilian' should be placed in 'Occupations' field, not 'Affiliations' as it is now on some pages. That makes sense. Another idea: to add 'Residence' field instead of (or, in some cases, in addition to) 'Affiliations' for such characters. Ruxax (talk) 08:28, June 25, 2014 (UTC) In my opinion, "civilian" is an affiliation, because it explains that he's not part of an organization: a crew, a group, or whatever. The occupation should be the role. If he's in a group, what he does for the group: a navigator, a captain, of if he's not a pirate he can be a World Government agent. If he's a civilian, his occupation is his work: he's a fishmonger, a bartender, a shipwright. In the case of Wiper, now he's a god guard, but before the timeskip his role was simply "warrior". If we don't know his profession (like Konis or Pagaya) we remove the line. Last thing: we cannot add the city as an affiliation. --Meganoide (talk) 11:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) The "Residence" idea is pretty good, we should add it. 13:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) "Civilization" by definition of the dictionary is a position... To make it as affiliation it would be "civilization of...". Either way, I've always found it one of those awkard words that doesn't always fit the hand the glove is suppose to be on and often sound wierd considering other words used. Thats my 2 pence... :-/ But I am hardly on here these days and I can't really express much, only how odd some of this wikia use of the word can seem. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm with what Nova said on this one. 14:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't neutral equal to none or N/A? 16:15, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Not at all, Yata. Neutral means that they are not affiliated with any major organisation - for example, Zeff is not affiliated to anyone but himself and his restaraunt - and will not intervene in events that do not directly effect themselves. Having neutral as an affiliation tells the reader that that character is not a Marine, is not a pirate of any crew, is not a criminal... and so on. 17:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) This has gotten confusing. I'm of the opinion to leave the "Affiliations" and "Occupations" as they are and simply define clearly what can be written in each field and what cannot, so we avoid cases that break uniformity. This isn't a final decision though and I'm still open to more ideas. A "Residence" field is an appealing thought. We should exam first however the number of characters that can benefit from it. There are many of them that they are constantly sailing/travelling and do not have a fixed location to call home or we lack the necessary info for that matter to place them somewhere. MasterDeva (talk) 11:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) : "Residence" is useful primarily for various peaceful citizens. There is a LOT of such minor characters. Plus local rulers, maybe some others. It is not intended, of course, for pirates/marines. : What concerns "Occupation", I incline now to what Meganoide said above: only write here person's job. : What concerns "Affiliation", I am still in doubt: either to write something like 'Neutral civilian' or 'Neutral', or not to write anything at all. Ruxax (talk) 12:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC)